


The Aliens Made Me Do It. This Time With Mushrooms.

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Clichés [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cliche, Comic strip, F/M, Fanart, drugged, the aliens made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic Cliché # 4 - The Jam version:</p><p>The aliens made me do it 2.0</p><p>A.K.A. It wasn't me, it was the mushrooms (probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aliens Made Me Do It. This Time With Mushrooms.

      

     

    

    

 

 


End file.
